Electrical switches are often used to act as a main disconnect for commercial and industrial applications. The switch has to make and break the current at the contacts safely to ensure electrical connection and disconnection of the circuit. Since the switches are to make and break on load, an operating mechanism is incorporated before the contacts so as to first store the energy inside the mechanism by means of spring-linkage system, and to then let the mechanism release the stored energy to the contacts to make or break the current at some pre-determined velocities. Traditionally, an external handle is connected to the mechanism shaft and the energy to the mechanism is supplied manually by human effort.